Severard
'''Severard' is one of Inquisitor Glokta's two Practicals, along with Frost. Appearance and Personality Practical Severard is a tall and thin man, with long greasy dark hair. He has a nonchalant attitude to violence, and is a bit of a knife nut. Also, quite an accomplished lock-picker. He has a snarky sense of humour, and his eyes constantly seem to be smiling. He habitually whistles tunelessly to himself. In secret, even to Glokta, Severard likes to feed stray birds. History Severard grew up in The Union, in an unsavoury neighbourhood down by the docks in Adua. In his youth, he spent some time in Westport working in a smoke-house doing odd jobs. After his mother died, he would squat in abandoned houses. Eventually, he found a place in the Inquisition. The Blade Itself Practicals Severard and Frost help Inquisitor Glokta in his investigation of the Guild of Mercers. However, their investigation leads only to a slew of dead bodies; the Mercers are ruthlessly cleaning house. An operation is concocted to use Salem Rews to trap the assassin. The assassin named Carpi leads Glokta to a high ranking Mercer called Hornlach, and finally the high treason of the Guild is laid bare. During the investigation, Severard makes the dubious purchase of a dilapidated mansion wedged between two warehouses in an unsavoury neighbourhood, formerly owned by a rich man who wanted to live near his warehouses and his wharves. Severard is disappointed when Arch Lector Sult re-assigns them to investigate the Magus Bayaz, rather than the lucrative work of arresting rich merchants. The Inquisitor does have his Practical discretely ask around about the Mercers' backers, Valint & Balk. However, Severard only learns that they are very well-connected, and not to be messed with. When Severard learns of a break-in and an unusual explosion that occurs in Bayaz’ chamber, Glokta takes the opportunity to meet the Magus. However, Bayaz proves to be a wily character, who dares Glokta to prove he’s a fake. They also investigate a mauled body found near Bayaz’ chamber; mauled by human bites. However, Superior Goyle, arrives and throws his weight around - dismissing it as merely a dog attack. Before They Are Hanged Practicals Severard and Frost accompany now Superior Glokta to Dagoska. They’re tasked with investigating the disappearance of Superior Davoust, to root out traitors in the city council, and at all cost defend the city from the Gurkish. When an emissary from the Gurkish arrives to offer terms, Glokta has Severard arrest the man. In a dank interrogation room below the palace, after a few pieces are sliced and diced, the man admits that Carlot dan Eider and Korsten dan Vurms are the Union's traitors. With their traitors exposed, the Gurkish send their assassin, Shickel, to kill Glokta. As she moves to kill the Superior, Severard, Vitari, and Frost descend on her. After breaking bones that won’t stay broken, they wrap Shickel in layers of heavy chain. Severard and the other Practicals torture Shickel, but even under their most dedicated ministrations, Shickel doesn’t break. In the end, she chooses to tell her story anyway, and admits to being an Eater and to killing Davoust. With the city now under siege by the Gurkish, Severard furtively bemoans the fact that they haven’t been called home by the Arch Lector; surely their work is done. However, eventually they are ordered back to Adua, leaving Dagoska and the war behind. Back in Adua, they are tasked with investigating the murder of Crown Prince Raynault. Despite Glokta forcing another Gurkish emissary to confess to the crime, the Inquisitor want to continue the investigation. He orders Severard to bring him the Knight of the Body who was guarding the Prince on the night of his murderer. However, the Prince’s guard cannot be found. He hasn’t been seen by his family since the day before the Raynault’s death. Last Argument of Kings With the death of both heirs to the throne, Superior Glokta is charged with bribing and threatening the Arch Lector's way to victory in the upcoming elections for the King. He is constantly hampered by Harlen Morrow who is doing the same thing on behalf of High Justice Marovia. Eventually, Morrow lures Glokta to a slaughterhouse near the Four Corners, under the pretence of coming to an arrangement, but intending to kill the cripple. Unfortunately, Severard shoots his assassin with a crossbow, and then stabs Morrow in the neck and feeds him to the pigs. When the new King Jezal the First proves to be less malleable than expected, the Arch Lector orders Glokta to destroy Bayaz. Severard is sent to follow Ferro Maljinn, despite the Practicals reservations. However, Ferro catches Severard and beats him into confessing that he works for Glokta. The only thing that saves his life is his love of stray birds. Soon, Superior Glokta begins to wonders how the Arch Lector and Valint & Balk know so much about his investigations. Obviously, someone close to him must have told them. With Adua under siege by the Gurkish in the Battle of Adua, Glokta heads to the dilapidated mansion, and takes Severard down below. After torturing him, the former Practical tells all. He has been informing Valint & Balk of Glokta’s doings due to his debts. However, Glokta wants more, what did Severard tell the Arch Lector? He insists nothing, he has never even spoken to the Arch Lector. The thing is, Glokta believes him. Then who? Catching Practical Frost’s eye, he realises in was him. Frost quickly breaks Severard’s neck. Illustrations Severard-EzhikLinn.jpg|Severard by Ezhik Linn|link=http://ezhiklinn.deviantart.com/ Practical_Severard_by_ScreetownGhost.jpg Inquisition by sir heartsalot-d4quy9v.jpg|Sand dan Glokta, and Practical Frost and Severard Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Characters from the Union